Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon
Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon 'is a boss in ''Dark Souls II: Crown of the Sunken King. Encounters The player first encounters Sinh before reaching the first bonfire in Shulva, Sanctum City. The dragon's breath can be heard before spotting him. He will be resting over a rocky structure, getting close to it will make the dragon roar and fly away. A second encounter will happen on the bridge leading to the entrance to Dragon's Sanctum. Sinh will appear and blast the bridge with fireballs, killing the two Sanctum Soldiers (and possibly the player if they stand too close). The third and final encounter will happen after entering the white fog in Dragon's Rest, where the boss fight takes place. Sinh will wake from its slumber, throw its fiery breath upwards, and attempt to body slam the player from its nest before properly starting the battle. Summoning Transcendent Edde and Abbess Feeva can be summoned to fight Sinh. Their summon signs are on opposite sides of the bonfire before the Fog Door leading to the boss fight. Due to the dragon's high Lightning resist, Transcendent Edde is generally the better summon since Abbess Feeva uses miracles to attack. He also has more HP and can take the attacks better. Lore Sinh was a long-sleeping dragon who was found and worshiped by the people of Shulva, Sanctum City. The Sunken King built the city itself around Sinh's resting place, and created Dragon's Sanctum to protect the dragon from intruders. The Sanctum Soldiers guarded the dragon while the Sanctum Priestesses attempted to continue its slumber with their song. However, Sir Yorgh and his powerful Drakeblood Knights eventually mounted a siege and invaded Shulva in order to defeat the dragon and steal its fresh blood, which they believed granted "a true understanding of life". They were able to defeat all the guards of Dragon's Sanctum and attack Dragon's Rest where Yorgh engaged Sinh. The dragon proved far too powerful for Yorgh to withstand, and he was killed as the poison which built up inside Sinh over the ages was expelled and completely wiped out Sanctum City, covering it in toxic poison. Yorgh's body lies near the dragon's nest, holding Yorgh's Ring. It is unknown whether this poison was also the cause of the contamination of Black Gulch, but its proximity to Shulva and noxious nature of Black Gulch may have some connection. Strategy *Sinh attacks using a combination of aerial Fire/Toxic breath attacks and ground attacks with his jaws, claws and tail. Blocking him is extremely costly and most of his attacks are better off dodged. *Attacking him from the front will expose the player to massive damage; it is better to attack his haunches when he lands. *After doing his fireball attack, Sinh will fall straight down and land. As long as the player is not under him, it opens a window to attack. *All of Sinh's Fire attacks cause Toxic buildup and leave behind a green fog which will also cause Toxic. Carrying Poison Moss can be a lifesaver since Toxic drains health extremely quickly and other forms of curing it can be too slow to avoid Sinh's other attacks. *Sinh's attacks are quite similar to those of Kalameet from the original Dark Souls. Therefore, many of the same tactics still apply. *Sinh's tail is an attractive target while he's using his flame breath on the ground, and his tail can be cut off if enough damage is dealt to it, preventing him from attacking with it (though unlike Kalameet, cutting his tail does not yield any items). *Sinh's body has a corrosive effect and will quickly break most melee weapons after a dozen or so hits. The HUD may not report that a weapon is at risk until it's already broken. Bringing a few Repair Powders or attuning a Repair sorcery will allow the same weapon to be used for longer. Attacks '''Head Sweep: '''Sinh will swing his head and neck from left to right when the player is close. '''Straight Flame: Used when the player is some distance away from Sinh. He will shoot flame in a straight line and will not track the player if he/she strafes to either side. This attack is dangerous to block as it will consume a lot of stamina, possibly resulting in a guard break. Sweeping Flame: Similar to the Straight Flame attack, Sinh will use this when the player is far away. He begins breathing fire to his left and continues to his right. Running straight in towards Sinh's body can avoid this attack if the player begins as soon as Sinh starts to breathe fire. This opens up an opportunity to attack, since Sinh will not stop breathing fire even if they player gets close. 180 Flame: Sinh will use this if the player spends too long near his hind legs or tail. He will raise up on slightly and turn his head, breathing fire at anyone directly behind him. It can be avoided by moving around his back in the opposite direction of the dragon's head. Fiery Drive-by: Used when Sinh takes flight. The start-up is similar to the nosedive, but instead of ramming the player with his snout, Sinh unleashes a streak of flame along the ground. This can be avoided either by quickly dodging to the side of the flame or by running straight towards Sinh while he is in the air. Doing so will cause the flame to pass harmlessly over the player's head. Close Range Flame: Triggered when the player is close to Sinh. He will rear up on his hind legs and shoot flame straight down in front of himself. This can be avoided by running around his back and presents an opportunity to attack his tail. Aerial Fireball: Used when Sinh takes flight. He will hover in place for a moment then unleash a fireball at the player. It has a slight area-of-effect effect after striking the ground. It can be dodged by rolling to the side or can miss entirely by running towards Sinh while he is in the air. Body Slam: Sinh will always use this attack at the start of the battle, and will periodically use it throughout the fight if the player is some distance from him. He will quickly charge forward, trying to hit the player with his head. He rears up slightly at the end of the attack and can land on top of the player if they are underneath him when his front feet hit the ground. Claw Swipe: Triggered when standing in front of Sinh. He will swipe with his right claw and can follow it up with a slam from his left fist. This attack is very fast and can be difficult to dodge because Sinh only gives a small tell before he uses it. It can be avoided by dodging to the right after attacking Sinh's head or chest once. Tail Whip: Sinh will whip around up to three times, pausing slightly after the second before spinning a third time. This attack is highly damaging and can catch players by surprise because of its range and speed. The safest place to be is directly beneath Sinh. Nosedive: One of Sinh's airborne attacks. He will dive-bomb the player and attempt to hit them with his snout. Like the rest of his aerial attacks, the safest strategy to avoid the nosedive is to run straight towards him the instant he takes flight. Failing that, the attack can be dodged by rolling to either side. Defenses Drops 100px|Guaranteed }} Notes *Sinh's tail can be cut off to prevent tail attacks, though there is no reward for doing so. *Sinh has a massive spear stuck through his back and exiting from his chest, which can be hit for high damage similar to the Adjudicator from Demon's Souls. This spear is the weapon Yorgh used in his failed attempt to slay the dragon. *Sinh's skin is corrosive and can quickly wear down the durability of a weapon, leaving the player without a form of offense. The Bracing Knuckle Ring, Repair Powder, or the Repair sorcery are recommended if the player does not have a replacement weapon ready or intends to use a weapon's special ability. Sinh's head and the spear lodged within him is not as corrosive as the other parts of his body and thus should be focused on. Another good tactic is to use the broken Santier's Spear, as this weapon essentially has no durability, and therefore, cannot be broken. *Sinh possesses high resistance to Fire and Poison, not unusual since he possesses both Fire and Toxic attacks. However, unusually enough for a dragon, Sinh possesses high resistance to Lightning as well, an element that dragons are usually weak against. *Sinh takes significantly more damage solo than with summons, moreso than other bosses in the game. Gallery The Slumbering Dragon Awakens.png|The Slumbering Dragon Awakens Music pl:Sinh, Śpiący Smok Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:The Lost Crowns: CotSK Category:Enemy Pages Missing Data